Eternal Darkness
by truelove0103
Summary: What if Bella did die in a motorcycle accident when Jake said that he rather see her dead than become a vampire?Will the Cullens be there to save her or will Edward arrive to late?All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella did die in a motorcycle accident when Jake said that he rather see her dead than become a vampire?  
Will the Cullens be there to save her or will Edward arrive to late to save her?  
All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

"Of course, Jake," I whispered after a long minute of silence. "He's seventeen, Jacob. And I get closer to nineteen every day. Besides, what's the point in waiting? He's all I want. What else can I do?  
I'd meant that as a rhetorical question.  
His words cracked like snapes of a whip. "Anything. Anything else. You'd be better off dead. I'd rather you were"  
I recoiled like he'd slapped me. It hurt worst than if he had.  
And then, as the pain shot through me, my own temper burst into flame.  
"Maybe you'll get luccky," I said bleackly, lurching to my feet. "Maybe I'll get hit by a truck on my may back"  
I grabbed my motorcycle and pushed it out into the rain. He didn't move as i passes hime. As soon as I was on the small, muddy path, I climbed on and kicked the bike to life. The rear spit a fountain of mud toward the garage, and I hoped that it hit him.

On the highway, I was totally soaked but that didn't stop me from producing tears that streamed down my face as I thought about what Jake said. How could he say those words to me? It seemed like Edward and Jacob may have something in common finally, but that didn't bring comfort to me. They both didn't want me to become a vampire.  
Then it all happened really fast. As a sob ripped through my body, I hear the sound of tires screeching and saw a red pick-up truck slide towards me. It couldn't stop from the water that made it's tires wet. I thought that maybe through my wet, teary eyes I was on the wrong side of the road but I was wrong. The back of the truck hit me and I went sliding across the pavement, flipping, rolling, and sliding. The motorcycle stopped parallel to where I was laying.i could feel a warm liquid that seemed to soak every part of my body. The worst part though was that I realized that the truck didn't stop even after it had gained control again the vehicle kept on going down the road as I realized that I may not make it alive. I wouldn't see Edward again or be able to show Jake how mad I was about his words. I could feel my heart stop beating and my breath was beginning to come out slower.

I love you Edward and will always be there with you like the moon comes after the sun. 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY!!! PEOPLE, I want more reviews please!!! I want to know if you guys are liking this at all. Thank you guys who did review. MORE REVIEWS or I won't finish this story up. JUST KIDDING!!!! LOL!!!

Alice's Point of View

I was furious when I saw Bella left with that werewolf. Does she have any idea what Edward will do to me when he finds out that she left me? Uggh I guess that I will just have to wait until she finishes business with him. I walked out of the cafeteria to where Edward's Volvo sat in the parking lot. I threw open the door (Edward was going to kill me for that, too) and drove out of the parking lot to where our house was. Esme sat outside on the porch.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Esme asked; then he thought about her question and looked at the empty car. "Where is Bella?"

"That's the problem. She left during school with the werewolf. He is going to kill me and then I won't have the chance to kill Bella," I said. 

I closed the door and walked into the house at human speed missing Jasper and fearing the rath of Edward because I knew that he would smell that horrible werewolf on her. I walked into the garage and sat down on the rooftop stroking the paint and sighing. I never even had the chance to ride in it. But as my hand stroked the car I had a vision and was surprised at how fast time was flying. 

As I came out of unconsciousness, I started freaking out.

"Rosalie, Esme," I screamed at the top of my lungs even though I knew that they would be able to here my perfectly fine.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Esme asked stroking my hair and trying to calm me down. I flipped open my cell phone and called the second most important person on my mind right now. I could see that I had paled a lot more if that was even possible.

"Hello," Edward said sounding out of breath and I could here growling on the other side. 

"Edward, don't ask any questions. You need to get back here now! Something is going to happen to Bella and we only have a certain amount of time. Probably about 10 minutes. Oh, no Edward you have to hurry up!" I screamed into the phone. I hear the phone click off and I knew that he would be here soon.

I quickly filled Esme and Rosalie on what I saw; Esme and Rosalie stood there with a look of grief on their faces. I was shaking but couldn't control myself as I heard the Mercades pull up on the driveway. The three of us ran and looked to see Edward standing there with a look of horror on his face,  
I checked the time; we had four minutes to get where she was. We hoped into the Volvo and the Mercades and sped off.

"Four minutes," I whispered. I looked to my left to see Jasper with his head in his hands probably from all of the different emotions.

"What exactly did you see?" Edward asked looking out of the window his fingers tapping on his lap. I shook my head and said the alphabet in Spanish.  
Edward groaned and threw a glare at me. IF LOOKS COULD KILL I WOULD BE DEAD LIKE THAT RACCOON THAT WE JUST PASSED. I decided to show Edward what I had seen.  
I heard him gasp and then he checked his watch.

"3, 2, 1, it just happened," I said. We were still two minutes. I started crying. My body shaked with dry sobs. "Why, Bella, why?" I asked quietly talking to the girl that this whole family cared about so much. 

When we drove around the corner to where the accident was supposed to happen, we were in shock. The red motorcycle was totally messed up. It had different pieces thrown all over and there was engine gas on the ground. I wanted to close my eyes afraid of what Bella would look like but I couldn't do it. I heard Emmett gasp and saw why. Bella was laying on her stomach. There was blood all over the pavement and Jasper held his breath still stuggling to control all of our emotions. But then we froze. It was the worst type of silence I had ever experienced. Edward looked at all of his, his eyes flickering to my face last. "You here that?" I said. Everyone looked at Bella. We rushed out of the cars.

Bella's heart wasn't beating.

OKAY so what did you guys think? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I gotta know what you guys are thinking, should I continue??? Hello should I continue? 


	3. Hey I Need Your Help

hey everybody!! i know that you probably want to kill me right since it has been so long since the last chapter. I want ur oponions. should i continue with this story?

let me know! 


	4. GUESS WHAT

OMG i just found this out tonight from the website they are making twilight a movie!  
I feel like screaming right now. i can't find out who they are playing as bella and edward but this is making me feel so nervous. what do you guys think about this? let me know

truelove0103 


	5. HeartBeats

**You all have been so great to me…so here is the update that I think you all have been wanting for so long!! ; )**

--

* * *

As I ran over to Bella, I expected myself to be crying or furious at the whole entire world including myself, but I was numb to all emotion.

I knelt down gently flipping her over so that I didn't bring her any more injuries.

"Come on, baby," I whispered. "Don't you dare leave me here alone, after all the happiness and love we have felt." My hand went to heart, as if maybe I was losing my hearing with the silence of her heart beat. No signs of life anywhere.

I laid her back down and began performing CPR on her. I finally then realized that Carlisle was trying to get me to move over so that he could work on her. I snarled shaking my head. I wasn't letting anybody near her.

I felt to pairs of hands go on me, trying to yank me back. I snarled even louder, as I watched my so called father move in closer to Bella.

"Get your hands off of me!" I shouted, furious. The three girls, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, stood to the side seeing that there was nothing that they could do at the moment. In the distance I could hear the ambulance coming closer and closer. I was surprised to see Jasper still with us, but then I grew more angry remembering what had happened not to long ago. I growled at him in a warning way but he seemed fine. He and Emmett pulled me backwards towards Emmett's jeep. Rosalie followed with Esme trailing behind a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with grief. Alice continued to stand there staring at Carlisle try and bring back Bella. Jasper carefully removed his hands from my shoulders and made his way toward Alice.

I saw this as my chance to escape to my love, but Emmett had too strong of a grip on me. My eyes were focused on Bella, who was being placed in the ambulance that had just arrived with Carlisle right by her side. The bus sped away. Jasper led Alice over to the Mercedes where Esme waited for them. Rosalie got in the front seat of the Jeep while Emmett sat in the back to keep a hand on me.

"We are following them there right?" I asked about to make an escape if they said no.

The couple nodded their heads in agreement.

We arrived at the hospital a little while later because I couldn't handle sitting in the car. I had to blow some steam off by knocking down a few trees. I wanted so badly to tear Jacob limb from limb but I didn't smell any werewolf and Emmett was with Jasper keeping an eye on me from nearby.

I ran through the front entrance doors and slid to a stop when I saw Carlisle sitting there in a chair, his face in his hands.

"Carlisle," I whispered. He looked at me, and for the first time in a long time I could see all of the stress that he had been holding back on his face. Esme rushed over to him and kneeled down in the front.

"What happened to Bella?" I said still whispering, my heart about to shatter into pieces.

Carlisle grabbed my arm and was about to explain to me what happened when his beeper went off. We both shared a look.

_Its Bella_ Carlisle said to me in his mind. We both took off running down the hallway. I swear my heart was pounding so hard.

--

* * *

**So what do you guys think?? Please review!! Any suggestions??**


	6. Relief

**Hi Everyone!! I'm so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I know how it is to wait for something exciting unsure of when it will ever come. Lol!! But anyways here is the chapter; I hope it's good and PLEASE.. Let me know what you all think.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As we rushed into Bella's room, I could hear many beeps and sounds of medical machines failing. Nurses and doctors rushed in around me to help Carlisle, who was calling Bella, using a small flashlight to flick over her eyes, to see if her pupils were dilating. I was unaware of two men trying to push me out of the room, failing terribly because for them it would be like pushing a wall. But I wasn't going anywhere. My eyes were fixed onto Bella's face, which was scratched, her left eye bruised. My hand stretched out to her, but Carlisle's stressed face flashed to mine, his thoughts hitting my mind like bullets.**

_**EDWARD!! Son, I need you to leave. You can't be in here right now. Please. As soon as I get her stable, I will tell you everything that is wrong with her. But for now I need you to step out of the room and let me do my job.**_

**My now-black eyes flashed to his face, and almost as though he could sense me about to argue, he nodded, eyes flashing for a quick moment of sadness that I knew he did not want me to see. I quickly backed out of the room and fled down a random hallway panicking. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I was in no shape to see any of my family members, especially Jasper. I leaned up against a wall, and seemed to slide down until my knees hit the ground and my head was rested against my arms. I wanted to groan in the pain my heart was feeling. It seemed to thump as though it was real and alive. I hated feeling so vulnerable. **

**Time seemed to flash by me, and I was glad that I picked a deserted hallway. So far very few footsteps seemed to pass, and it gave me a time to sit and think about everything that had happened.**

**Suddenly inhuman footsteps seemed to walk around the corridor, paced as though they knew exactly where they were going. A hand gently squeezed my shoulder; Carlisle slid down and placed his arm over my shoulder, hugging. He always seemed to know what type of comfort I needed in every moment.**

**He sighed opening up his thoughts that had been blocked from me.**

"**You saved her," I said as relief flowed through my veins.**

"**Yes," He replied," but harder than what I was faced with last time." His mind flashed to that dreadful spring break when Bella was attacked by James. I shuddered in the horror from that memory.**

"**How bad is my Bella?" I asked.**

"**Now be aware, I won't hold any information from you. I'm going to be very blunt. She has a broken femur, her thigh, and ulna, the lower part of her arm. She has two broken ribs, and earlier a deflated lung. She of course has a concussion, and her spleen ruptured which I had to fix. She's going to need therapy for her leg because also her hip dislocated. I don't know how hard its going to be for her to start walking easily. Knowing Bella she'll surprise us all and come back faster than ever. There's also some bruising on her back which may be a minor challenge also. But she's going to be okay.**

**Edward, she's going to be just fine."**

"**She's going to be fine," I repeated, my voice breaking at the end. I broke down in sobs that seemed to shake my entire frame. Carlisle wrapped his arm tighter around me and hugged me. After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally calmed down. I was better. I was ready to see the love of my life.**

"**Can I see her?" I asked, my voice sounding hopeful.**

"**We'll start walking down there. I left Charlie with her after the surgery." He replied.**

**We both stood up and then I was realized how long I had sat in that hallway. It was one in the morning. I could hear my families' thoughts now that my mind seemed to be more in focus. Alice and Jasper were no where to be found, having left a few hours ago. Carlisle had me wait in the hallway outside of Bella's room while he went inside to check on her and Charlie. Esme stood up from the chair she was sitting in to give me a hug; Emmett glanced at me and gave a slight nod with sorrowful eyes as he clutched Rosalie closer to him who was sobbing in his arms. Her mind reached out to me.**

_**I'm so sorry Edward. **_**She cried to me inside her head.**

"**Its okay Rose," I whispered, placing my hand on her shoulder.**

**After ten minutes I found myself next to Bella's hospital bed clutching her hand between mine. Earlier I spoke with Charlie, and to my surprise he thanked me for finding and saving Bella again. I guess we were close to being on good terms again. I sighed and laid my head on her bed, hoping to see her large brown eyes again. Her eye was still swollen, and there were cuts covering the left side of her face. A small bandage was wrapped around her forehead. Even now she looked so beautiful.**

**I realized that when I saw Jacob, he was dead. I never trusted him in the first place; I only dealt with him because Bella cared about him. But now I only cared about my Bella. She had to wake up.**

**Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Carlisle tried to convince me to go hunting but I knew I wasn't going to leave her side. **

**Three hours, twenty minutes, and five seconds I heard the most beautiful voice.**

"**Edward," Bella whispered. Her hand stroked the side of my face feeling my messy hair. I looked up to her eyes fiercely staring into mine.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi! I hope you liked it. I also started another story with a completely different plot. If you want, check it out and let me know what you think of it.!**


	7. Awake

Hello Everyone! I just loved all the reviews I received and you guys inspired me to post another chapter in the same day!! Lol which may never happen again…but hey who knows. Oh and by the way my author notes about the movie were very very old. I think I posted them from when they first started casting for twilight. I did see the movie, it was good but definitely what I expected. Edward was okay but I think Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were picked perfectly!! I can't wait for New Moon, the thought makes me want to scream. But anyways here's the chapter!! Enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

My mind seemed to be one big, jumbled mess. I was aware of throbbing that seemed to be in every part of my body. Memories flashed through my mind as I thought of what happened, and possibly what happened. Damn, I'm in a hospital. The thought alone was enough to wake me up.

I felt a smooth ice cold object holding my hand. Edward.

I whispered his name and I saw his black eyes stare at my face and relief was clear in his eyes.

"Bella," He spoke. The words went straight to my heart making it feel like someone flipped it like a pancake. Obviously the heart monitor wanted to share what I was feeling as it bleeped loudly alerting the unstable beats before it went back to its normal rhythm. Usually, Edward would grin as my face flashed red, but I guess he was too stressed as panic flashed in his eyes so quickly I thought maybe I had imagined it. But I knew Edward was silently freaking out.

I wanted to move over and let him lay in the bed with me so I could try and work my hidden powers to see if I could calm him down. However, as soon as I tried to move pain shot up my back. I squeezed my eyes shut. Another great idea by Bella. Just great.

"Bella! Love, are you okay? What's the matter?" Edward's frantic voice asked. I could feel a small weight sit down on the side of the bed. Cold hands stroked my face, across my forehead and my cheeks as I tried to erase the pain and open my eyes again.

I squeaked out a noise that probably sounded terrible to Edward. I took a shaky deep breath and opened up my eyes.

I smiled and replied. My voice was sounding terribly hoarse and raspy, "I'm fine, honestly. I just forgot that I can't move. Well, not yet anyways. So what is exactly wrong with me? And you need to hunt." My hands stroked the dark circles beneath his eyes, and noticed how alarmingly pale he was looking.

" Bella, Bella. You must stop worrying about me." He said. He was avoiding my eyes as he sat on the edge of my hospital bed. Something was wrong.

"I'm not that bad am I?" I asked joking around.

"No." He took a deep breath and continued. "You have 2 broken ribs, and earlier a deflated lung. But that is taken care of. You broke the upper part of your leg, basically your thigh on your right side. And of course you broke your left arm. There's also some bruising on your back which could explain why it is so hard to move."

I nodded trying to take in everything that he had told. I understood now why my left side was feeling heavy like lead.

"So then why are you looking so worried, Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, its going to be a while before you can walk again. There will be multiple physical therapy sessions that you'll be faced with. But I promise I'll be there helping you with everything. Its going to be okay," Edward said, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

Tears formed in my eyes, and turned my head away from Edward. I didn't want him to see how this challenge was scaring me. I was never good with balance, but now this was going to cause everyone to have to look after me. I wasn't going to allow everyone to go out of their way to take care of a problem that was my own. I frowned. I was going to beat the crap out of Jacob.

Edward gently grabbed my chin and turned my head so that I was looking at him even though tears were now streaming down my face. As I looked into his eyes it was almost as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Bella, don't even think that you're getting out of this without my family and I helping you. Its already been planned with Charlie. You're staying at our house."

"Don't argue," he said as I opened my mouth.

"Fine. I'm too tired to argue with you right now, and I can't narrow my eyes at you because my eye is still swollen. So think of yourself as lucky," I croaked.

He cracked my favorite crooked smile.

"You are too perfect for me," He said.

"Oh no, I think that you have it totally opposite," I said. My eyes were feeling so heavy all of a sudden.

"Sleep, my Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. I wanted to smack away that hand that he put on top of my eyelids closing them shut, but in the end I only ended up grabbing his hand to hold in mine.

The last sound I heard was him humming my lullaby.

I woke up to hear loud shouting voices in the room. I was aware of a smooth, beautiful voice shouting cursing. There was a loud boom, and I groaned trying to open my eyes, or to say something.

As I squinted my eyes, I noticed that my one eye wasn't as swollen as it was before. But there was a new addition and problem.

My right hand reached up to find tape on my face as I realized a tube had been stuck down my throat. Wow, this sucks. There was a new crash as glass broke the window to my hospital door. I then realized that Edward was fighting someone, but I couldn't figure out who the other person was.

"Edward, CALM DOWN!," a booming voice shouted. "Where's Jasper?" The voice called to someone outside the room.

I then began understanding the situation. Emmett was standing in the doorway as he had Edward in a headlock, attempting to pull him out of the room into the hallway. Carlisle was crouched on the side of my bed, a sad expression on his face. He must have been trying to make sure that they didn't crash into me. Edward's eyes were pitch black and he was snarling. But I knew that he wasn't trying to attack me.

His hand was stretched out towards me. I wanted to comfort him so badly, but I knew that he needed to hunt, and if I attempted to cry out for him, I knew that it wouldn't help the situation at all. It didn't stop tears from forming in my eyes, and sliding down my face. I hated to think that I had caused all of this trouble. My breathing accelerated, and Carlisle quickly turned around and flashed to my bed. He was saying something but I couldn't focus on the words that were coming out of his mouth. I was being distracted.

My eyes were still watching Edward who was being dragged out of the room. I saw that Rosalie was now helping Emmett. I wondered where Alice and Jasper were.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm. Carlisle was putting me to sleep. I was feeling drowsy again, and I looked at him. He smiled apologetically.

"Its okay Bella. You need your rest. Edward will be fine. I promise," he said, pushing hair off my sweaty face.

The last sight that I had was his topaz eyes focused on my face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well I hope you all like the chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
